dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 30
* * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** ** ** *** *** ** ** Items: * * * (Earth-15 variant) Vehicles: * 's passenger ship | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of General Zod | Synopsis2 = General Zod was a military leader on the planet Krypton and was the descendant of a long line of military men including Admiral Dru-Zod. When the scientist Jor-El warned the Kryptonian Science Council of their home world's imminent destruction, Zod was one of the few who believed him. Repulsed that the Science Council ignored Jor-El's warnings, Zod, along with his colleague Non and lover Ursa, led an insurrection against that ultimately led to their capture. Ironically, it was Jor-El who was chosen to serve as Zod's jailor. Seeking a more humane alternative to the death penalty, Jor-El imprisoned the three insurrectionists inside of an insubstantial null reality known as the Phantom Zone. Inside the Phantom Zone, Zod, Ursa and Non survived Krypton's destruction. As years passed, they discovered the ruins of an old Kryptonian military base Fort Rozz inside of the Phantom Zone. Fort Rozz maintained its physical integrity and those residing in it could become solid again as well. Zod and Ursa conceived a son in Fort Rozz whom they named Lor-Zod. Through the child, the three Kryptonians were eventually able to break free of the Phantom Zone. They came to Earth to get revenge upon the last surviving Kryptonian, the son of their jailor – Superman. | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Gary Frank | Inker2_1 = Jon Sibal | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Steve Wands | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * * Admiral Zod * * Locations: * * ** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on October 3rd, 2007. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from the Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special. * "The Origin of General Zod" includes flashbacks to events first revealed in ''Action Comics Annual'' #10 and the "Superman: Last Son" storyline. | Trivia = * "The Origin of General Zod" makes reference to Zod's ancestor Admiral Zod. Admiral Zod was first mentioned during the "Up, Up, and Away" storyline in ''Action Comics'' #839. Admiral Zod's full name, Dru-Zod, is mentioned for the first time in this issue. Dru-Zod was also the given name for the original Earth-One General Zod. Admiral Zod's ship, the Doomsday is the same vessel that Lex Luthor once used in an effort to destroy Metropolis. Action Comics #839 and Superman #653 * Themyscira is mis-spelled as Themyscria in this issue. * Brother Eye makes reference to the Great Disaster in this issue. The coming of a Great Disaster has been foretold by the Monitors since the beginning of the series. In Pre-Crisis continuity, the Great Disaster was an event that took place on Earth-AD (home dimension of OMAC and Kamandi), which turned the world into an apocalyptic wasteland. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}